


Leonine

by flickawhip



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Philippe gives his love a new nickname...Giant fluff.





	

The two men are comfortable, although Chevalier seems startled by his own soft growl of lust, his eyes clouding before Philippe laughs softly, stroking his cheek with such tenderness that Chevalier trembles under his touch. 

“Growling again, My Lion...”

Philippe smiles, raising himself on his arms, kissing his lover softly and with great love evident. 

“As you always do.”

His tone is lightly teasing and he laughs again when Chevalier sighs and nuzzles his face into his neck.

“Don’t tease...”

“I.... My Lion...”

Phillipe brushes a hand into the man’s hair, which does indeed resemble a lion’s mane, tugging lightly until Chevalier has to look at him. 

“My tender Lion... I don’t mean to tease... you are simply... so very beautiful when you growl for me.”

“Beautiful?”

“Yes... my Lion.”

Philippe smiles again, kissing him softly. 

“Now, please... stop pouting.”


End file.
